


Unknowable Bond

by sjkwfics



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kyuhyun - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siwon - Freeform, Slice of Life, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, angstysmut, ryeowook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjkwfics/pseuds/sjkwfics
Summary: His father's sixtieth birthday should be a happy occasion to finally return to Korea and meet a family he had long lost touch with, but Ryeowook hardly feels comfortable for a series of reason. One of them, unfortunately, shares his very same surname...Returning to Korea means engaging in a deep, introspective journey to learn more about filial duties, sincere love and - perhaps - origins he didn't know about.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Unknowable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please bear with me, I'm really looking forward to share this with you. I'm working seriously hard to try and convey the relationship dynamics of each character as best as I can. A comment would be highly appreciated, especially because - as I said - I feel this work as my own baby and I think it deserves more than silent readers. :(
> 
> I'll try to post updates here, so feel free to follow:
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@Borawook](https://twitter.com/Borawook) for more updates and fangirl on Super Junior ♡

**Beep. Beep.**

The alarm tone went off in a particular annoying way, that morning.

**Beep. Beep.**

Head spinning fast, that pain all over his body was insistently focusing on his stomach, accompanied by a light nausea that was too evidently messing his entire biological clock.

Could it be hunger?

More likely, since the roaring languor in his tummy felt rather like a growling pit, considering he was fancying spicy pork stir-fry so early in the morning. Or fries. Yes, those thin oil-soaked sticks would taste exceptionally good after a hangover, especially if dipped in a chocolate and vanilla scoop of ice cream.

Shit. He had never in his entire life had anything salty for breakfast, trying out now - even as a mere thought - was making him feel like throwing up whatever thing still filled his stomach. 

The hangover was kicking in harder than ever, numbing all the rest of his senses shut until he was fast regretting drinking like there was no tomorrow just the night before.

With one coarse grunt and his disheveled hair sticking everywhere and peeking out of the cozy quilt, Ryeowook rolled over on his hip so to lay closer to the drawer by the bed.

Through the thick lashes and heavy lids, he peeped at the hour lit on the LED screen: a set of bold numbers flashing in bright red that read 04:15. 

"Urgh" with another groan, he stretched a hand out to reach the small box and finally pushed the button to kill the horrible sound that had just drilled his ears to deafness. 

A sigh, then the quilt silently dragged over the head in a lazy gesture to find what little warmth he could gather before getting up and walk around the icy cold room. Setting the timer at the beginning of the winter season, the floor heating would be automatically switched on a hour later - he was well aware of the house appliances dynamics by now - but curling up inside the warmth of the bed was the thing he loved the most; more than the summer sun and the long walks on the beach, although both were kind of ranking high in his personal list of favorite things. 

Once again rolling on his back, Ryeowook laid with both legs and arms stretched open as if willing himself to take a whole couple of minutes to finally wake up from the night's lethargy. Doing so, though, his foot bumped into something else, unconsciously making him dumbly smile as he quietly moved towards the bigger body that rested on the side.

Hands slipping under the muscly arms, Ryeowook scooted closer and snuggled against the broad back, planting some lazy kisses right in the middle of it, on the naked skin that smelled of the known bathing gel and loving, daily life he was accustomed to. 

"What time is it?" a hoarse voice groaned. The other body slowly twisted, unconsciously following the pace that came with each brushes of Ryeowook's nose against the naked body.

"It's still quite early, Siwon. You can sleep in some more," Ryeowook answered, a serene smile plastered on the back of his lover. 

Letting Ryeowook's small hands freely wander on his hips and travel further towards the front, tracing all the curves on his torso and somewhere below, Siwon quietly nodded. Then, he drew in a sigh and finally smiled as well. Despite not seeing the man's features opening up in that smile, Ryeowook - who was used to admire the tender look that his lover always gave him - knew Siwon's thin lips would stretch until a cute small dimple appeared on both his cheeks, and that picture in his head was strangely enough to make him sink into the realization of what sincere love he was living. 

"Come here," Siwon softly croaked again, moving a little so to allow Ryeowook to scoot under his left arm and take his rightful place on the former's chest.

Under the sheets, the man's lean fingers were gently tracing the length of Ryeowook's arm, occasionally squeezing only to pull the smaller man tighter into his hug. 

"You know I have to go, right?" Ryeowook questioned, fighting the urge to giggle in delight because he was well aware that leaving that bed (and Siwon) would cost him dearly. As a matter of fact, their morning goodbyes were the thing Ryeowook hated the most in the whole world (if you didn't count the chicken feet-trauma he'd always had ever since he could remember, that is). 

"I know, I know," Siwon sighed "but we literally fell asleep a couple of hours ago..." he added a protesting snort.

"Let me take you home!" the man suggested. 

Laughing the bright way he always did, Ryeowook moved on his knees and took his time to take a look at Siwon. God, if the man hadn't been a model-turned-actor, surely the whole world would have dearly missed on such a godly-like figure, Ryeowook thought. 

Lashes cutely battering and his trademark dimply-smile still on his face, Siwon was sexily sprawled on his back like Mother Nature had made him: well-proportioned body like it were chiseled by an expert sculptor from ancient Greek times, a bush of ebony dark hair messily sticking in all directions and the shadow of an unshaven beard appearing on his jawline. And that was all Ryeowook's... 

"If you did..." Ryeowook started, drawing one finger from Siwon's still sticky forehead to the point of the nose, along its curve, until it reached the lips and there lingered before tearing a kiss off "your manager would get a heart attack for not finding you home on time to get ready to reach Daegu. Did you forget you're supposed to join that charity event?" 

"And besides, Incheon isn't that far from here. I can call a taxi to get going..." 

"No way! You should be my manager!" Siwon rolled his eyes, poking Ryeowook's ribs as he drew the man closer "If you were, I'd take all my schedule more seriously!"

"Uh, uh," Ryeowook softly laughed in the slow kiss Siwon was giving him "I can't agree with that, because I'm sure you'd always run late!"

"Mhm!" Siwon groaned first and then stuck his tongue in a displeased grimace "It's not my fault for loving you like crazy!" 

"Nah, ah!" Ryeowook shook his head, playfully dodging Siwon's lips, which landed on his shoulder instead "Sadly, I very well know what it is that you love even more. That is fucking me every single night. There, I said it!"

"Come on! You can't say you hate it!" Siwon pouted, trying to pull Ryeowook down and engage in some more cuddles "Not when all you do is screaming my name all night long and pleading me not to stop pouncing in that lovely, round as-"

Ryeowook hit him on the chest: "Fuck you, darling! I was trying to be serious for once!" he argued and this time it was his turn to roll eyes out of exasperation. Trying to talk Siwon into seriousness was a very hard task, anyway.

"Nope. I still prefer to fuck you, Wookie..." Siwon laughed, his body twisting with every fit of laughter: messing with Ryeowook had always been his favorite pastime ever since their first encounter.

"Idiot," Ryeowook exhaled under breath "I was trying to tell you that if your manager ever walked in on us, we would have a whole lot to explain. And that surely is nothing to joke about!" the petite man sighed, wriggling out of Siwon's new hug and quickly taking a seat on the rim of the bed. Challenging the chilly whiffs of air that made him shiver almost immediately, he switched the bedside lamp on and then bent over the floor to pick the boxer briefs that had been discarded the night before.

"You're a sex-symbol! One of the most famous Korean actors known worldwide, you are sought after in so many projects! If your sponsors ever knew you're fucking gay and that, on top of that, you're currently in a committed relationship, your career would be over!" Ryeowook stressed the last word so to make his boyfriend understand the actual danger that would dawn on him by accidentally outing his sexuality. 

He started pacing around the room to discern his own clothes from the tangle of Siwon's when, feeling his lover's burning stare following his body (especially his lower back) everywhere, he turned and flashed the man a killer glance.

"Stop staring my ass, Siwon!" Ryeowook whined and threw his boxers into the man's face. Laughing with more amusement, Siwon pretended to bury his nose into the garment and deeply inhale, showing some excitement "Choi Siwon, I'm fucking serious now!" 

Furiously blushing all over the face, the smaller man rushed to the other side of the bed and tore the garment off his boyfriend's hands. Siwon moved faster, though. He grabbed Ryeowook's hands in his and pulled the poor, outraged-looking man in his hold until their bodies were pressed flushed on each other.

"Me too," Siwon softly spoke as his hand held Ryeowook's face and lifted it so to force him to meet his adoring eyes "You don't even know how damn serious I want to be with you, Cho Ryeowook..." he sighed those last three syllables as if Ryeowook's name were the sweetest poem ever written in the whole history of literature. He stole one kiss, and then another and another one again, building more and more passion with each pressure of his lips against Ryeowook's.

What did that mean? Ryeowook couldn't help but mull on that question as he let Siwon handle him with devoted care and attention. His breath hitched in the back of his throat, his heart crazily beat a nearly bordering-madness rhythm.

Siwon didn't have the reputation of a thoroughly calculating man, unlike many of his exes, he was rather instinctual and followed his feelings instead, and that was one of the main reasons that had made Ryeowook fall in love with the known actor. This one was honest, sincere and genuine in everything he did, Siwon almost never overthought his actions and what could be their consequences, if he could help.

If Choi Siwon had ever wanted something, he would simply play the game along its rules in order to obtain it. And that was basically what happened with winning over Ryeowook's heart. 

It took them very little time to get to know and fall for each other: some romantic courtship - the old-school kind - a few dates, and Siwon's plain straightforwardness, the one that sometimes positively irked Ryeowook.

The man was studying in London when, hardly juggling between part-time jobs and classes, he still managed to spend some of his wage and time in recording some of his compositions which, thanks to or because of (it depended on different point of views, according to Ryeowook) his music teacher from college, were submitted to become the score of a brand new movie that was filmed in the country. 

In the end his project was picked among many others and Ryeowook got to work on the filming site side by side the expensive production. He not only debuted as a genius composer and musician through that, earning the prestige he had always aimed for ever since following his dream field, but had also the chance to meet the movie's main actor and almost instantly - and hopelessly - fall in love with him. 

Despite their relationship sailing strong and the two men growing fond of each other by the day, their native country was still much conservative on the topic of same-sex relationships, thus the secrecy of their love.

Not that Ryeowook had any intention of exposing Siwon and force their premature coming out in the first place, but more often than not Siwon and his naughtiness were betraying a certain tingle for wanting to reveal to the whole world that he wasn't any close to the fake casanova that gossip magazines were depicting him like. On the contrary, he was a romantic buddy, faithful and loved his partner wholeheartedly. 

Knowing all of the above and more, Ryeowook surely mustn't have felt totally estranged to Siwon's particular behavior, that night. However, he just wanted to make sure there wasn't any misunderstanding whatsoever. 

"W-what do you mean?" Ryeowook asked, his eyes glossy and his body trembling in mounting anticipation.

Scrunching up his brows in all seriousness, Siwon finally whispered: "I want to marry you, Ryeowook."

Shit.

Ryeowook allowed himself one full minute to process the words and breath in all the surreal atmosphere. How in hell were they supposed to hide an engagement to the cameras now? That was indeed pure folly! 

Half of him was terrified at the idea of ruining it all and letting anything mine Siwon's rising stardom, but the other half wanted nothing else than throw himself with no restrain in the seemingly fairytale that the actor was offering him and, deep down, Ryeowook knew theirs was one by the way Siwon's eyes shone in the dark with simple honesty and frantic excitement the more he imagined the two of them able of calling each other "husbands" for real. 

Still, Ryeowook looked petrified: he didn't move nor answer. Not soon. That alone was quickly instilling Siwon's mind with worrisome scenarios, the worst of them all being Ryeowook breaking up with him there and then.

"I-..." Ryeowook shyly murmured after a long, breathless gasp.

The renowned musician had never thought of the possibility of marriage before. It wasn't his fault if all his previous relationships had ended - on rather bad terms - and he had developed this "inability" of picturing his life tied with someone else's for so damn long, until the end of his days, to be more exact. Or... well, he had agreed to a similar promise once. It was made by only one other person before, but that was long ago. Although it had occupied a very important space within his heart then, that promise was meaning nothing now that he had Siwon. And that was enough to appease his once love-arid heart.

"P-please, Ryeowook...?" Siwon looked at him with the ghost of a trembling smile. Fear had completely overtook his body as well, destabilizing his cognitive senses too. The actor nudged his partner, intertwined their fingers and shyly squeezed the hold to get an answer. Seconds ticked and his hope was shrunk. 

Ryeowook nodded once. Slowly. 

_**Yes.** _

Then faster. His lips trembled before smiling in a steadier way.

"Yes?!" Siwon repeated, astonished. 

One syllable. THE syllable. The only one Siwon had never felt so in need to be answered before in his whole life.

"Yes!!" Ryeowook brightly smiled, burying his face in the crook of Siwon's neck as this one pulled the petite body in his tightly squeezing hug.

Oh, this must have been the feeling of victory! Because Choi Siwon felt like he had just won an Oscar by holding his now-turned fiancé close to the heart. And the moment tasted even sweeter with each reassuring nod that Ryeowook gave him.

If only they had had more time... Siwon would have surely, and again, pinned Ryeowook down on the mattress and marked him with sweet kisses, naughty bites, until successfully igniting in the smaller man the flame of pleasure and starting to incessantly make love... again and again, until sunrise.

He couldn't let anything come in between them and thus ruin their newly-found happiness: "You know, if today were my day off, I would laze around with you all day long!" Siwon added with a knowing sly smile "Or... go out to buy you a nice engagement ring," he concluded with a sigh, as if the grave lack of said thing could symbolically ruin the magic of their special moment. 

"First of all, I need no ring!" Ryeowook scoffed, adorably puffing his cheeks in the fashion of a baby squirrel "Secondly, you know I have stuff to do as well. And I'd never trust your _**laze around**_ as being true to the meaning of the term," he stressed the words, perfectly knowing that "laze around" would just be the Siwon-language way to say "have endless sex" instead. Unlike before though, Ryeowook smiled in that cute, trademark way of his that showed a perfect row of white teeth underneath thin, pinkish lips that curved up the same fashion his almond-shaped eyes did and that always turned Siwon into mush.

"You see, little naughty head," Siwon lightly poked the man's cheeks "I was thinking of watching a movie together and order delivery. And then you say I'm the pervert!" 

Knowing better than to argue with him, Ryeowook sighed and gave in to being handled. Siwon kissed him on the head and - although unwillingly - let him go, allowing Ryeowook to quickly get dressed.

"I still don't believe a word you say, Mr. Choi..." the smaller man scoffed, feigning outrage. 

"Because you're fucking bright! And that's why I love you. Other than finding you funny, generous and kind, talented and too damn sexy!" Siwon praised him as he sank more comfortably in the pile of pillows, resting his head on both arms "You should agree with me that celebrating our engagement without making love would be a pity," 

"Yeah..." Ryeowook hummed, sitting on the bed and putting socks on after wearing sweater and jeans "Now you can stop whatever you're doing,"

"Doing...what?" Siwon pretended to not understand, while his eyes still trailed on the slim build that was his fiancé.

"Staring my ass. I can feel your eyes all over me, scanning my body and undressing me all over again!" 

"And since I'm the only one allowed to do that, let me take some pride over my sexy conquest! You know that seducing someone with clothes still on is way more difficult, almost classy, than seducing someone when fully naked?" Siwon rolled over to the side where Ryeowook was sitting on and drew him into a brand new hug, burying his lips in the crook of Ryeowook's neck as he pressede some sloppy kisses alongside the tender skin and under the man's sharp jawline.

"As you say... I won't argue with you again, if that helps to shut your mouth," defeated, but infinitely pleased by the comment, Ryeowook bent his head so to give Siwon's plenty of access to his fully hickey-covered neck. He shifted in the hold and cupped Siwon's face in front of his. Capturing the actor's bottom lip in his his, Ryeowook took his time to suck and kiss him one last time before playfully shoving him away.

"I better go, you're sucking up all my time!" he lamented while grabbing his leather bag and eyeglasses from the drawer "I'm stopping by my place to wash up and eat something, before rushing all the way to Incheon. I'll text you later!"

"Say hi to your parents!"

"Urgh, I will if my mom doesn't kill me for being late to my father's birthday lunch!" Ryeowook lamented with a frustrated groan.

"She won't!" Siwon added with a chuckle.

"You don't know her..."

"I would like to, though!" 

"Who knows... Perhaps next time I may invite you over. Actually, I should start talking to them about a certain engagement with a worldwide known celebrity!" Ryeowook winked before blowing him a flying kiss.

Siwon threw his fists to the sky and shouted his excitement from the bedroom: "Hell, yes! I can't wait!"

He then quickly followed Ryeowook's retreating figure walking away with the known sexy sway of his and his eyes couldn't help but fall on the loved shape of his fiancé's round ass, already savoring with anticipation the next time he would have been allowed to lay his hands there.


End file.
